The Three Warriors (Reboot)
by Icee The Hedgehog
Summary: After the last tourney of the Brawl Era ends, Sonic, the new Brawl Champion is captured by an unknown person. Even worse the other Smashers have gone missing as well! It's up to the first three newbies to get to the bottom of this. But the problem is, can they set aside their differences to do it? Rated T for blood/injury subject to change if it becomes an issue.
1. Prolouge

**_Hello all and welcome to another fanfic written by yours truly, Icee The Hedgehog!_**

**_As some may know, this fic was first published about a year ago and pretty much left hanging since then for whatever reasons (there really is no excuse other than laziness and lack of motivation). Now, with Smash 3DS on its way, I've been re-inspired to continue this series._**

**_The first few chapters are going to be uploaded rapidly, as I still have the documents containing the chapters in my files. However, I've edited the chapters a bit to reflect my writing as it is now, so I do advise reading the chapters over._**

**_Please note this story takes place before the full roster is revealed, so at this point, the only Newbies that have arrived are Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, and Mega Man._**

**_...Enough of my babbling. Enjoy the fic~!_**

**_Also, I've quit doing disclaimers. Ya'll should know that nobody here owns SSB or the chars in the fic...or else we wouldn't be here, right?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was the big day - the day of our big Smash Tourney. It would be the last tourney before the first three "newbs" as I call them, join us as official members of the Smash Roster and the Smash Community. Now that I'm over my initial hatred of Mega Man, I have nothing against living with them, but there's still this nagging part of me that still didn't feel that they are ready to become official Smashers.

Mega Man and Villager, whether they want to admit it or not, are just children. (And before you go saying "well, you are too", I'm a teenager. Which means almost an adult. Those two are not anywhere near adulthood.) know about all of the responsibility that comes with being a Smash Bro. Sure, Mega Man probably has an inkling of what responsibility isince he's saved his world so many times from Dr. Wily, but it's a different kind of responsibility that comes with being a Smash Bro. As an offical Smasher, not only are you responsible to protect the universe on a consistent basis from whatever badnick comes our way, whenever and however the need calls, but you also are responsible for having friendly matches with the people here just for the heck of it. In fact, having pointless matches is your _duty _and _obligation _as a Smasher. It's what we do_._ Pointless fighting is something that Mega Man has hated and will always continue to hate. In my personal opinion, "pacifists" like Mega Man shouldn't be in Smash Bros. As stated, it's part of the Smash spirit to fight for no reason and if you're so afraid people will get hurt that you can't do that, you just shouldn't be here. End of story.

Villager on the other hand has never even fought before and his moveset shows it. He just has too much stuff! An axe? Now that's creepy. A sapling? Really? Who brings _that _ to a Brawl? Better yet, where did he even store that stuff? And what's with pocketing people's moves. I call that an act of cheating!

Wii Fit Trainer - don't get me started. All I'm saying about her is wasted Smash Roster spot. Seriously, nobody in the Smash Community cares about fitness (look at King Dedede, Yoshi, and Kirby for Chaos' sake!). Plus, her training sessions have gotten very annoying - to the point that they're just uncalled for. They're so intense, that everytime I do even one set of her exercise routines. they make my arms and legs hurt for days. She even has us weigh ourselves! Seriously, I kid you not. Every other week, she lines us up in alphabetical order and we go in the bathroom, remove all clothes and weigh ourselves on the doctor's scale. After we would get the number, she would tell us if that's acceptable. Surprisingly enough, I was one of the few who actually got good reports from her, but I sure wish I could just opt out. of the whole thing. But Master Hand requires us to go because he wants the results in his files. (And why is how much I weigh any of _HIS_ business!?)

Anyway, I'm getting off topic...

So our Smash Tourney has now ended, and after an epic final battle against Mario, the former Champion, on the Final Destination stage from Brawl, I was declared the new Brawl Champion. Everyone was amazed, as they had expected Mario to beat me, especially since he'd been the champion ever since Smash Bros began. They didn't expect anyone - especially a third party Smasher like me to beat him. Despite some people's disappointment and others' anger, nobody fought about the outcome. Instead, they all congratulated me on my victory, especially my best "Brawl Buddies", Olimar and R.O.B.

"That battle was awesome!" Olimar said as he ran to me after the big vets, (Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Samus) were out of my face, his Pikmin following behind him. "That Sudden Death match which ended in you punching Mario right out of the stage before he knew what was going on- It was _awesome_!"

"Yes, I agree." R.O.B. said rolling over behind Olimar, his eyes a happy shade of blue. "Congrats, Sonic."

"Thanks." I said, giving a thumbs up as I held my trophy in hand. I smirk lightly. "But really, did you doubt I would win?"

R.O.B. shook his head in annoyance as he always did anytime I boasted about my performance. He absolutely hates it when I boast about myself in any way, even if I don't think that what I say is boasting. He knows me. I've always got to speak of my victories. To R.O.B., that's boasting.  
>"You're so cocky, you know that?" R.O.B. complained. "Why do you always expect a victory? A victory is not something that is just handed to you. You earn it! What, do you think that you can just not work and you still win everything?!"<p>

"Well, it is pretty much routine." I pointed out. "When was the last time I lost a brawl? A year ago? And how many enemies have I KO'ed in Multi-Man? 300? 400? And I pretty much just walked right on in and did those things, no training required."

Another shake of the head from R.O.B.

"Sonic, please..." he said, sounding annoyed with me. "Don't start it today..."

"Seriously, I'd like to see anybody challenge me." I said proudly, my ego probably getting the best of me at this moment. "I'm the undisputed Champion, meaning that it is true that nobody can beat me!"

As I said this, I raised my index finger as I always do most of the time I brag about myself. I sometimes don't realize I do it, however.

"These newbies are going to give us a challenge this year." Olimar spoke up after a few minutes. "I know it!"

"Two kids and a fitness instructor?" I snort. "Aw, come on! Mega Man's so much of a pacifist, I bet he won't even Brawl, Villager's a lunatic who carries too much pointless crap, and Wii Fit Trainer is just a pathetic excuse for a Smasher."  
>"Now you're starting to get rude..." Olimar mumbled, obviously not liking it when I get like this either but he's not as expressive on it as R.O.B. is. But I myself was loving it, and saw nothing wrong wtih how I was acting at the moment. "What if they were standing right here?"<p>

"It's true though!" I continued on, raising my index finger again. "Mega Man probably won't Brawl, Villager hasn't fought, and that trainer - "

"Just shut up!" R.O.B. interrupted coldly, starting to get angry. "You're going too far, and I don't like it! Not one bit!"

I don't respond, since I noticed something moving in a nearby corner. Slowly, I put my hand back at my side, forgetting the previous conversation. Just as I was walking over to investigate, the lights suddenly turned off.

Screams emerged from the crowd of Smash Bros. in the room as they start to go running in every which direction, freaking out at the lights being off. Some ran in circles, some ran in a random direction, and some just stood there and hollered their full heads off. Several people dropped their glasses of refreshments causing them to shatter on the ground. Overall, the once peaceful winning ceremony has one big mad house, but I try to keep myself together. I turned my head, seeing a familiar yet still creepy set of green eyes.

_So, I hear someone wanted a challenge, yes? _A creepy voice said from a corner.

I gasped and immediately clenched my fists, ready to fight just in case the unknown person makes any advancements to me or any of the Smashers, while they are stunned by the darkness. If it did, I wasn't going to hesitate to throw my fist at it. I may find a lot of these people living at the Smash Mansion annoying, but it's still my job to protect them.

_You don't remember me, do you, Sonic The Hedgehog? I remember you...very well._

Geez, that voice was really freaking me out, even more so now that it's speaking to me. It freaked me out so much it sent shivers down my spine. The evil laughter following the voice isn't helping to cam that fear either. I was so distracted with my fear that I yelped in surprise when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and immediately spun around. Nothing was there. The eyes I'd seen before had vanished as well.

Maybe I had just been imagining things. Somebody was probably playing some prank on us. I bet it was Toon Link. He was well known for doing this kind of thing and causing people to freak out for no reason. If I could just get to the light switch, I could turn the lights back on and stop this whole thing so we can get back to our ceremony.

_Lights out, Sonic..._

_**BANG! THUMP!**_

I yelped in pain, suddenly finding myself laying on the ground, blood leaking heavily from a huge gash on my back. staining me and the ground blood red I tried to get up, but I can't, as my back stings too much with pain, forcing me to go back down again. The blood loss was quickly getting to me. I finally gave in and closed my eyes, my hearing and vision fizzling out.

_I hope you've taken a good look around. You are never going to see this Smash Mansion again, and neither will any of your pathetic friends. That I can guarantee you... And you have no hope of being saved either..._

All went black...

* * *

><p>That was all I remember before I woke up with a throbbing headache in this cold cage. I still have no idea where I am or who my captor is, but one thing is clear - I have no option but to wait for the newbs to rescue me. Which honestly stinks and even worse, is embarrassing! Here I am, Champion of the Smashers, not to mention the main hero of my games - the one who's saving everyone <em>else <em>from predicaments such as these - helplessly sitting in a cage awaiting rescue from three newbs who probably will have no clue as to what they are doing. Villager is too crazy and inexperienced to be able to give a legit fight. If anything, his crazy behavior and random knick-knacks would scare opponents away. Either that, or his axe alone would since that thing is downright scary (I know it's for cutting trees but...an axe brought to Brawl equals crazy, any way you look at it!). Wii Fit Trainer is just too much of a health nut to ever be able to fight, let alone anything that doesn't involve teaching workout routines. Though Mega Man might be able to fight somewhat, but he's still just a boy. He can't do a thing completely on his own, and I know for sure that the other newbies aren't going to be much of a help for reasons stated above.

I yank on the chains that I am attached to. My captor was smart and chained me by my arms and neck to the wall of the cell, preventing me from moving much at all. Not to mention that this room is freezing cold, and due to the chains, I can barely mcurl up to get any extra warmth from body heat. I sigh. What does this person want with me, of all Smashers? Am I going to be set free in tome? Or am I going to be sent straight to my deathbed here? Only time will tell… I can only hope that the newbs somehow get themselves together and get to me before it's too late.


	2. It Begins

**Chapter One: It Begins**

_U__GH!_ I hate newbie paperwork so much! An hour of my time wasted on signing my name or initial in a box! Even more, it's all paperwork that we should have signed back in July, but we waited until now (early September) to do it because Master Hand didn't have the new, updated Smash W aivers ready. So annoying! On the bright side I'm done with it now, and this is the final phase of the paperwork, so Master Hand shouldn't be making us write again any time soon. Well, at least I hope not.,anyway.

Now that the paperwork's out of my way, I'm anxious to find out who won the tourney that the Brawlers chose to hold to end the Brawl Era. Although I am angry that I didn't get a chance to participate because of the fact I am new this year, I am still curious as to what Brawler came out on top. I know that next tournament, I am going to be in it, and I am going to win. Why? Well, just to show everyone that I'm not some wimpy pacifist (even though I do hate fighting unless there is a valid reason for doing so) and can actually put up a fight even if I haven't had an adventure in years now.

"Are you about done with your paperwork?" I shout at Villager as I peek at him through the Master Hand's office's cracked door. He and Wii Fit Trainer are _still_ signing and reading documents, while Master Hand sits (well, floats) on the computer doing whatever work he has to do on it.

"Hold on!" Villager shouts at me, obviously annoyed since this is now my third time asking him if he's done yet, looking up from the document he was reading. "Let me finish reading this document!"

"Seriously, who even reads contracts? I just skimmed through 'em!" I shout back, mostly because I'm bored and just want him to come out so I can do something besides sit here in boredom.

In all honesty, I seriously did skim through the documents. I was already so happy that I was actually invited to be in the new

Smash Tourney after years of being denied (even though I honestly had no choice but to be accepted this time since I didn't have a home to go back to if I was rejected) to the point that I didn't read anything. I skimmed through the waivers and whatnot, despite some of which being impossible for me to read since Master Hand wrote most of them in cursive. Yes, I was never taught to read cursive, since in my time zone, they quit teaching script a long long time ago, and most writing in general since everyone used a computer for most, if not all of their writing needs. The closest thing to a writing class that was ever taught in my area was a typing class, where we learned how to type more efficiently on a computer. A pen and paper in my day was pretty much obsolete.

"Well, unlike you, I want to make sure I read these documents carefully before just signing them off!" Villager snapped at me, clearly annoyed. "I'll be out in a second! Until then, wait!"

"Hurry up!" I shout over him, getting very impatient. As said, I hate waiting, especially when there's nothing for me to do besides sit in a chair and twiddle my thumbs. Probably a bad habit I picked up from my close friend, Sonic.

"_SHHH!_!" Master Hand's voice booms as he flings open the door, whacking me in the nose and causing it to bleed a little. I hold my hand up to it to avoid the blood dripping onto the carpet "People are trying to read! If you are finished, find a magazine, or doodle on one of the paper pads in the back. Otherwise, get out of here until Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are done. Thank you and have a Smashing Fun Day!"

I sigh and let the door slam as I leave the room, still holding my bleeding nose. I don't really like waiting on people. I just hope Villager hurries, because I'm very anxious as to who won the tourney. Sighing again,I head into the nurse's office, get an ice bag from Nurse Chansey for my nose and head back into Master Hand's office lobby.

I pull out a magazine and begin reading it. Even though I have the magazine open, I am not paying attention to it. (all it really was was a bunch of boring, outdated comic strips that are so old they're falling apart and honestly belong in the trash bin more than they belong in my hands) Instead, I let my thoughts wander. As always, I find my thoughts again drifting off to when my world was destroyed - The rubble of Dr. Light's lab, the Primids, Roll and Dr. Light shouting for me... All of those things happened a few months back, but I still remember them as if they just happened yesterday. What really depresses me is when I hear the shouts of Dr. Light and Roll go through my head, or when I recall any of our good memories that we've shared over the years The memories just make me remember that I could have saved my family..I would have saved them if I had tried harder., but I wasn't able. I failed them, and I will never be able to tell them how sorry I am for doing so because my one failure to them cost them their lives.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when the door to Master Hand's office opens, revealing Villager. Like me, he looks annoyed and worn out from doing the paperwork. I know, it seems very simple to skim through documents and sign them, but sitting and signing your life away for an hour is exhausting, believe it or not.

"Those papers were enough to make my head pound!" Villager complains as the door slams shut behind him. Wii Fit Trainer is still in the office, reading and signing documents, and Master Hand is still working on the computer. I turn to face Villager, setting my magazine on the table beside my seat.

"Oh, so...Are you ready to go?" I question as I get up, getting anxious to get out of here.

"Don't rush me!" Villager's voice turns angry, obviously not wanting to leave just yet. "I'd like to get a glass of milk before we just take off!"

"Fine, let's go get it then." I sigh, leading the way towards the cafeteria. It's currently not open for mealtime, but Smashers are still allowed in there at any time to grab a snack or something to drink . However, the food has to be eaten out of the cafeteria, since the tables and chairs are only out during mealtimes (bogus rule, right?). I swing open one side of the large the double doors, letting Villager grab it before it flings shut as always. "Get a glass. I'll pour you some milk."

Villager grabs a glass from the stack near the soda machine and I pull out a gallon of milk from the mini-refrigerator. He sets the glass down and I pour him his milk. I know, he can certainly do it himself, but I (along with half the Smashers in this Mansion) don't trust that he won't make a mess doing it. Not five minutes later however, Villager gets flighty like all Animal Crossing folks do, and knocks his entire glass of milk over, causing it to splatter all over the floor.

"Now clean that up!" I shout in frustration, pointing to the milk on the ground.

Villager pays me no mind at all as he has spotted something else that catches his interest. "Oh oh oh! There's still some Chocolate Chip Little Bites left from breakfast! And it's the last bag! I want it!"

"Villager, come on." I say calmly, even though I am truly steaming mad right now, pointing to the milk that's still on the floor. "Those Little Bites will still be there after you clean up that milk!"

Once again, Villager refuses to listen to me, and jumps up in an attempt to grab the bag of Little Bites that is hanging out of the box in the open cabinet above the soda machines. In the meantime, the milk below our feet begins to spread across the floor, making an even bigger mess than there was to begin with.

"Come _on _Villager! This milk is making even more of a mess!" I shout upon deaf ears.

"I almost have it!" Villager jumps up once more, reaching for the bag of Little Bites, this time, managing to grab them, knocking the now empty box down as he did. "Got 'em! Yes!"

"Okay, now clean up this mil-"

I am cut off by the sound of the door being flung open by Wii Fit Trainer. Oh boy,,,

"Alright, who's the _pig _who spilled this milk all over the place to be tripped over?" she demands as soon as she sees the milk all over the place. "They'd better clean it up because I don't have the patience for falling on my butt today. I'm already about to flip as it is!"

"What happened now, Trainer?" Villager asks, annoyed. Not wanting to argue with her, I step to the side, ignoring the mess of milk for the moment.

"That doesn't matter!" Wii Fit Trainer snaps. "Just know that I'm not in the mood to be messed with right now, so I suggest that whoever spilled this milk cleans it now before both of your bodies start suffering for it when I make you do some of my choice workout routines!"

Both Villager and I gulp at the mention of working out, and without another word spoken, quickly rush to clean the milk up before she does end up tripping over it and making us actually do those workouts. I for one don't want to have the same fate as Mario and Luigi had when Wii Fit Trainer tripped over a spilled glass of tomato juice that they spilled while fooling around at dinner the other day. The stuff stained Wii Fit Trainer's clothes and she got so mad that she sat both Mario and Luigi in her newly built gym and made them to an exercise called the "plank" in which they sat in pushup position as she put 3 dictionaries on each of their backs (and I don't mean pocket dictionaries either. I mean the big, old hardback copies) and made them sit there for three hours straight. Or even worse, the time when Sonic threw his chili dog sauce at Wii Fit Trainer's face because he was ticked. For that, she sat him down in the gym and made him do a flexibility exercise known as the "bridge" with an encyclopedia on his stomach, and left him in the gym for the entire night! Sonic was sore for three days after that speal - and by sore, I mean unable to get out of bed sore. For some reason, she never does those kinds of things to me, (the most she's ever done is make me do her famous "tree" pose for 2 hours) but I've still vowed to never make her angry.

Soon, the milk has been cleaned and we both hang the milk soaked towels over the trash can before standing, hands at our sides like tin-man soldiers.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Wii Fit Trainer says calmly.

We still don't budge.

"Y-yes Ma'am." we both say nervously, giving Wii Fit Trainer a salute as she walks away. No sooner does she walk away, however, the gallon of milk starts to wobble.

_...Oh oh..._

It then falls off of the table and spills all over Wii Fit Trainer as she's leaving. She turns around, her black yoga pants soaked with milk.

"Alright...you two, TO _..._THE _...GYM!" _Wii Fit Trainer yells through gritted teeth, her face as red as a hot chili pepper.

"_NOOOOOOO!" _ Villager and I shout in unison, before taking off running. Villager however, falls on his behind after sprinting for a few moments, and ends up at Wii Fit Trainer's feet. She grabs him and pulls his axe out from his seemingly bottomless pockets and runs after me. Meantime, I am running for my life.

"Get back here, now, Rock Boy!" Wii Fit Trainer hollers after me, using that creepy nickname she recently made for me. However, she only uses it when she's angry at me, which is right now. "I know you purposely put that milk on the edge of the table so that it would spill and soak my clothes, and you're going to pay for it! I'm not going to go easy on you this time either! You're going to stand in the gym and hold up 10 dictionaries for 10 hours! Either you come now or I shove this axe through your metal skull and you still have to do those workouts!"

_Dear Lord, what has gotten into her? _I ask myself as I take off running for the training room. _Why does she pride her appearance so much that she needs to get violent about one gallon of milk?!_

I slam the training room door shut before Wii Fit Trainer can get there and rip me apart limb from limb, and lock it from the inside. Just to be safe, I hide behind one of the teleporters just in case she does get in anyway. I notice the doorknob start to jiggle before long, and I cower even more, curling up in the corner behind the teleporter.

"Open this door now, Rock Boy!" Wii Fit Trainer yells as she pulls on the doorknob. "Open it now or I break it down!"

"Not with my axe, you're not!" Villager snaps, his patience wearing thin. "Give it to me now!"

"Do you want to be in the gym holding _15 _dictionaries?" Wii Fit Trainer questions, still not giving him his axe. "If not, you had better just shut your mouth!"

Despite Wii Fit Trainer's threats, I do not open the door. I simply stay where I am, in the safety behind the teleporter. I hear the door start to be banged with Villager's axe. She's going to knock it down.

"Hey, you're going to bust my axe!" yells Villager. "I'm sorry that the milk spilled, but don't take it out on _my_ stuff!"

"That's 20 dictionaries!" Wii Fit Trainer shouts back. "Now shut it!"

"Give me my axe! And what happened to 15 dictionaries?"

"It's 20 because I realized 15 wouldn't give you an equal amount on each side!"

On the two argue as the door continues to be hammered on with the axe, bits of wood starting to fly inside as it does. Villager is yelling for Wii Fit Trainer to return his axe, Wii Fit Trainer adding more dictionaries to Villager's workout routine as he yells. I still keep quiet in my little ball...until the door gets whacked in with a slam. It spins around on its side as it flies in, Villager's axe now wedged in it.

"Now get my axe out of there and give it to me!" yells Villager, pointing to the axe stuck in the now busted door. "It doesn't belong to me! It's Moose's and if he finds out that it got busted or bloodied up, I'm going to be in big trouble when I get home because he'll tell Isabelle! And then I'll lose my job because she'll say I'm violent and can't be mayor! And trust me, Isabelle seems innocent, but she's a real jerk when she's getting down to business, especially when violence is involved!"

"You'll get your axe as soon as I'm done with Rock Boy!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, yanking the axe out of the door and taking off in search of me. I remain where I am until the teleporter is suddenly knocked over and onto its side with a loud bang, causing me to get squashed in the process. It spins around a bit with me still beneath it. Ouch...

I must have blacked out for a second, since the next thing I hear is a new voice asking "What the heck was that?"

"Ow..." I mumble, pushing the teleporter away and rubbing my throbbing head. Wii Fit Trainer is now sitting above me hands on her hips, while Villager is still yelling for her to give him his axe.

In the doorway of the teleporter room, Shadow The Hedgehog, the leader of the Assist Trophies is standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, would someone please tell me.._.WHAT IN CHAOS' NAME DID I JUST WITNESS?!_"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with!" Wii Fit Trainer says quickly as she turns to face Shadow, one hand on her hip, the other holding the axe. "If you need to speak with Master Hand, he's in his office!"

"My axe?" Villager holds his hand out in annoyance.

I wince in pain as I slowly try to sit up. I think I hurt something in my head, as it hasn't quit throbbing and I'm now feeling a little lightheaded. "Can one of you please get me some ice?"

Shadow rolls his eyes at us. "You know, you guys are in an empty mansion and you're acting like this...Pathetic." he says as he walks away. Wii Fit Trainer follows suit, while Villager goes to get me a bag of ice. When he comes back with it, I thank him and put it on my head to try and soothe the pain.

Just then, Master Hand's voice rings out, and it doesn't sound pleased AT ALL!

"Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and Mega Man...GET IN MY OFFICE _NOWWWWW_!"

_Oh oh. He's screaming. We'd better get there at once_!

I rush to the office, followed by Villager. When we get there, Master Hand is floating at his desk in his huge, intimidating black office chair. Three swivel chairs are lined up at the foot of his desk, each being blue in color and having the new Smash Bros 4 logo on them. Wii Fit Trainer is already sitting in one of them, arms crossed. When Master Hand points at Villager and I, and then to the two empty chairs, I don't hesitate to plop my behind in the closest chair, scared into silence.

It's eerily quiet in here. The only things heard in the room were the heater's hot air blowing, the clicks of Master Hand's computer mouse, and a slight ruffling sound from the room where we'd been filling out our documents, where Shadow is now sitting, eating a Subway sandwich. Nervous, I begin spinning in the chair. Villager must be nervous too, as he's spinning around in his chair as well.

"Alright, I'll begin once you all show me you're ready!" Master Hand says in an annoyed tone, "seeing" us spinning in our seats.

Immediately, Villager and I quit spinning in our chairs. The chairs slow down and eventually stop, both of us now facing Master Hand's desk. Wii Fit Trainer just rolls her eyes at our childish display.

"Now that we're ready, I'll begin." Master Hand begins. "About that whole teleporter incident, we'll discuss it later. Right now, we have a more important matter at hand. First of all, why didn't you guys tell me that the Smashers still weren't back from their tourney?!"

"Well -"

" I'll tell you flat out. Last I checked, I was a fitness tutor, not a babysitter. I've had my fair share of babysitting in this Mansion, thank you very much!" I am cut off as usual.

Wii Fit Trainer is referring to the time that she had to babysit Sonic and I for an entire three days. Apparently, we acted like total brats, and after that experience, she vowed that she would never take up a babysitting job again. Apparently, we were horrible. Sonic apparently wet the car, I apparently threw a potato at a police officer in the supermarket along with countless other incidents of which I don't even think I'd ever do and neither would Sonic. Master Hand told us we were probably too sleep deprived at the time to remember, but Wii Fit Trainer will always remember. Thus, ever since then, Sonic and I were no longer permitted to have any Pixie Sticks after 10PM.

Master Hand sighs at Wii Fit Trainer's comment. "I know that none of you are babysitters, but you should at least take your friends into some kind of consideration."

"I figured the Brawlers probably had an extra-long Championship Match, and they were going to be back in a bit." I state. "We were actually going to go to them and see how they were doing...but _other things_ came up." I glare at Wii Fit Trainer.

"If Villager hadn't spilled that milk, we would be there with the Brawlers right now instead of sitting in this god-forsaken office!" Wii Fit Trainer snaps, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Oh, so I suppose everything was on me?!" Villager snaps, rising from his seat, ticked to have the blame shifted to him. "I'm sorry, but those Little Bites were good! At least I didn't run into the Training Room like some wimp when you were mad, and in turn cause the teleporter to bust, unlike _a certain robot I know_!" He glares at me.

"And since when was _I _in this crap?!" I yell, angry that Villager threw my name into an argument for no reason. "You ran too and if you hadn't fallen two steps into it, you'd have been in that Training Room with me! So don't call me a wimp, because you're just as much of one!"

"The bottom line is that the milk shouldn't have been spilled in the first place!" Wii Fit Trainer yells over both of us."That's why I said that you all are doing workouts for it, because it was wrong! Even more, my pants are ruined and smell like sour milk!" She gestures to her still soaked pants.

"So that gives you an excuse to do what you did?!" Villager yells over her,, still not sitting down as he's still beyond mad. "Who gives a crap about your clothes that always smell of body odor and sweat anyway!? What difference is sour milk going to make?! I bet they smell better with milk on them then when they're "clean"!"

"Excuse me?!" yells Wii Fit Trainer, rising from her seat, now mad.

"Villager, that was disrespectful!" I yell over her, having enough of the petty insults. However, I keep my cool, not wanting to argue.

"And what you said to me - was it any more respectful?!" Villager counters.

"And you started it by saying I'm the wimp for doing something that you would've done as well!" I argue. "I wasn't even in this convo and yet you threw me in it anyway! That's some dooty right there, Villager!"

"Too bad, such is the way of the Smash Brothers, Rock! You've been here for 3 months so you should be used to it by now! Deal with it or leave!" Wii Fit Trainer snaps. "Regardless, I'm not about to listen to this Villager run his pie hole for another second!"

"So, you want to fight!?" yells Villager, grabbing his axe, which he'd gotten out of the teleporter room when we went to the office. "I'll chop you to shreds and throw you in the river!"

"Not before I blast both of your faces in!" I snap, having enough of this crap, activating my Mega Buster and pointing it at Villager. "This is uncalled for!"

"_You're _uncalled for!" yells Villager. "And if you open your robotic mouth again, I'll chop you up and throw you in the river alongside her! You AND your little girlfriend can die together! I don't care at this point!"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" I yell, charging my Mega Buster, my temper beyond the edge. Screw not fighting. I've reached my limit with this. Just as I was about to fire a Charge Shot at Villager, Master Hand has had enough.

"_ALRIGHT! ALL THREE OF YOU, GET YOUR BUTTS BACK IN YOUR SEATS AND LET'S CONTINUE WITH WHAT WE'RE TRYING TO DISCUSS, OR ALL OF YOU ARE CLEANING WARIO'S BATHROOMS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"_

The room shakes for an entire five seconds after Master Hand speaks, all of our eyes wide with shock and fear as it does. Wanting to stop arguing (and also having to desire to clean a nasty bathroom, especially Wario's) , I put my Mega Buster away and plop back down in my chair. I'm still steaming mad, but am back in my seat so the fighting can stop. Villager kicks his chair down in anger, then picks it back up before plopping back down in it. Wii Fit Trainer softly mumbles that she'd rather stand. Once again, the room is silent aside from the soft ruffling from the room across from us and the heater.

"Now, can we talk like _civilized people_, or do you need to be treated like babies?!" Master Hand asks , still not pleased with us.

"I _was_ trying to be civilized, until my name got dragged into an argument for no freaking reason!" I snap, still not calmed down much. Normally, I let things like this slide, but when my name is dragged into an argument, that's when it just crosses the line.

"Being civilized?!" Villager snorts. "My butt!"

"_IF I HEAR ANOTHER NEGATIVE COMMENT, YOU ALL ARE CLEANING WARIO'S BATHROOMS! I'M DONE MESSING AROUND!" _yells Master Hand. The room shakes again as he speaks.

We shut up, mostly due to the fact that the yell gave me a headache and probably did the same to everyone else too. Right now, I'd like to just be left alone. I'm steaming mad at Villager for what he did and said,and am about to just start blasting everything and not care who I hit as I do. I cross my arms, keeping my mouth shut as I try not to start the arguing back up again.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted!" Master Hand goes on, still sounding irritated with us. "I was going to say that you guys should go out and check on the Smashers, but now I'm not so sure that you three won't kill each other on the way!"

"You're right - I will kill those two when we're done here! " yells Villager.

As much as I'd like to respond, I don't. I'm through with the arguing like I said before, and want to be left alone. I close my eyes and lean back in the chair, wishing Master Hand would just dismiss us.

"Anyway," Master Hand dismisses Villager's comment. "I -

Just then, Shadow opens the door, throwing away his trash from the Subway sandwitch. "Thanks for listening to what I had to say, Hand." he says, dusting his hands off. "That new person I was talking about will be here to check in in a bit. I'm sure he will appreciate being allowed to be here until he finds an actual home."

I blink in confusion. New person? Someone from my world maybe? It sure did sound like this person had absolutely nowhere to stay, and the only world in the Smash Universe that is destroyed that I know of is my own. Unless...another was recently destroyed? If that's the case...

"Oh, and also, Shadow." Master Hand says quickly before he can slip out the door. "Do you mind doing a quick favor and accompanying these three to check on the Smashers? I don't trust that they won't kill each other if I let them go on their own!"

"Alright, fine by me, but then I'm going home." Shadow says with a shrug. He turns to us. "So...let's go, you three. I have to hold your hand like I have to for the child Smash Bros!"

He gestures for us to come with him, as if we're children, keeping on his normal, emotionless frown. Sighing, I rise from my seat, Although I'm still a bit worked up, I'm also still having thoughts of the new person to come, and more importantly, what the heck could have gone on with the Smashers. We make our way out of the Mansion in silence.

* * *

><p>The tourney area is just a 10 minute walk from the Smash Mansion. You see, Master Hand has built a building meant specifically for tourneys, and we can get to it without any teleportation devices needed (unless people like DeDeDe just want to be flat out lazy and use teleporters to go just two rooms down). The matches themselves, however, need to be teleported to, but that's no problem, since there are four teleporters at the front of the building.<p>

Shadow is the first to go through the spinning doors and into the main waiting area. I follow behind him, giggling a bit as the door spins, seeming to whisk me behind Shadow. Yes, that was my first time ever going through those kind of doors and it was awesome. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager say nothing, as they are both still angry about the arguments in Master Hand's office. I am too, and don't really want to say anything to them either.

The main waiting area is empty. All of the fold-up chairs resembling those in a movie theatre are empty, and the announcer's microphone is on the stage at the front. The flat screen TV that apparently is supposed to display matches is blank.

"Everyone must have gone upstairs to get refreshments." Shadow mumbles. "Come on, we're going to use the elevator!"

"Shadow, you seem to know this place like the back of your hand." Villager points out as we make our way to the elevator.

"That's because the Assist Trophy Wing is on the top floor." Shadow says emotionlessly. "Being the leader of the Assist Trophies, I have to navigate this place on a daily basis. Let's just hope that new guy doesn't show up while we're here...or anyone else from the Assist Trophies for that matter.'

He pushes the up arrow on the elevator and waits for it to open. With a ding, the elevator doors open and we step inside. Immediately, I get a little paranoid. You see, I have a hidden fear of elevators, ever since that time when Sonic, Olimar, R.O.B. and I went on the Mansion's elevator and got stuck. I freaked out! When we got out, 45 minutes later, I vowed to never ride on an elevator again, but now, I have no choice but to ride this one.

I shakily walk into the elevator and stand in a corner, not wanting to be noticed. I watch nervously as Villager and Wii Fit Trainer enter, followed by Shadow. He presses the three button and before long, I feel the elevator going up. Thankfully this isn't a 20 story building where we'd spend up to five minutes on the elevator, so I can fake that I'm not scared. Thirty seconds later, the door dings at it opens.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF WII BALANCE BOARDS, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!_" Wii Fit Trainer yells as soon as we step out.

I peer around her to see what all the uproar is about and lightly gasp as I do. The room is a mess! Cups, chairs, straws, and garbage cans are all over the red carpet. I even can see a couple pairs of shoes spewed on the floor. Most disturbing however is the amount of blood in one corner - the winner's corner. I also notice that Sonic's shoes are laying there as well! Immediately, I rush over there to investigate.

Blood is covering the entire winner's circle and is still dripping from Sonic's torn shoes. Whoever or whatever was in here was after Sonic since it seemed that they only hurt him out of all of the Smashers, being as how there's no other blood around. But where is Sonic now? Hurt? Possibly dead? And more importantly, what did this evil person do with the others?

I don't have much time to think, as I see a nearby doorknob start to jiggle. I activate my Mega Buster, just in case. I gasp at what comes out.

The figures appear to be Link and Toon Link, but they are much darker. They look pretty similar to their dark selves, except these have glowing red eyes that make them look possessed and have a purple aura around them. Before I can make a move, however, Shadow steps in front of us.

"You three, get out of here!" he yells.

"But Shadow, you know that we're Smashers and can fight too!" Villager whines.

"Yeah!" I agree.

"And after what I just witnessed in that Mansion, I don't think so!" Shadow yells. "Now go! Back to the Mansion! I'll take care of these guys without a problem... I am the Ultimate Lifeform afterall!"

"But Shadow!"

"Elevator. NOW!" Shadow interrupts me.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Wii Fit Trainer huffs, turning towards the elevator, followed by Villager. I am a bit more hesitant, but eventually, have no choice but to follow them. Shadow wants to do this alone, and he isn't taking any other answer. However, that doesn't stop me from being angry at the fact that those Links could hurt Shadow severely and he refuses to have us help when we are perfectly capable - or at least let me help! I mean, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer don't regularly fight in their worlds, so I can see them being asked to leave, but me being asked to leave? I fight all of the time in my own world! I sigh, determining that just like so many other Smashers, Shadow thinks I'm just some wimp who can't do anything.

I cross my arms and lean against the wall as Wii Fit Trainer presses the 1 button on the elevator, royally angry at what Shadow has chosen to do.


	3. It Only Gets Worse From Here

****Chapter Two: Things Only Get Worse From Here...****

When we get back to the Mansion, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and I walk in in silence., not even looking at each other as we do. I, still being extremely angry at Shadow, and at everyone in general, walk straight to my room and lock the door from the inside. I rarely do this - only when I'm upset and want to be left alone, and right now, I want to be alone more than anything. Shadow could be bleeding to death back there, and here we sit, unable to do a thing to help him because he kept denying our help. I know that's what he wanted, but I'm still upset about not being able to help him.

I sit on my bed, glancing at Sonic's empty bed on the other side of me. His pillow still sits on the bed along wiith his games that he spewed throughout the bed. Yesterday, he'd been showing me all his games, everything from the first Sonic to more modern games like Sonic Colors and the like. Now, the games all it, spewed, as he didn't fee like organizing them again. As I look at the empty bed, my mind drifts to the events of July - when Sonic and I called each other enemies.

You see, Sonic and I weren't always the great friends we are now. We hated each other's guts for about a month after I first arrived. As soon as I arrived, Sonic threw a fit and yelled, disrupting the entire ceremony held for Villager, Wii Fit Trainer and I. We constantly argued, insulted each other, and overall caused chaos in the Smash Mansion because Sonic wouldn't stop being so paranoid about being removed from Smash Bros and being replaced by me. Well, that was until the fourth of July, when he knocked me out with a soda can due to my lousy singing. I don't remember what all happened, but apparently Sonic was overridden with guilt and hurt himself, and then I saved him. Ever since, we've vowed to quit arguing, and we've become best of friends, always being there for each other when times get rough, even though Sonic has yet to be confirmed for the tourney *****. But I'm pretty sure he'll return. He has no reason not to.

I'm not sure what happened to Sonic at the tourney, but I feel a sort of obligation to help him. But _nooo!_Shadow insisted he could take care of everything on his own! And here I sit, having no choice but to be here in my room, doing nothing to help Shadow all because he wants to be a stubborn "Ultimate LifeForm!" On top of that, I have Villager and Wii Fit Trainer acting like lunatics and stirring up stupid arguments 24/7,. Their actions probably are what made Shadow make the decision to not let me come in the first place! Feeling my core heat up with anger, I quickly grab the remote and flip on the TV to calm my nerves.

"Come on down! You're the next contestant on _The Price is Right_!" the announcer on the TV states, pointing to a person in the audience.

_Nope, not watching that junk! _

Yes, I hate that show with a burning passion for some reason. I've hated it even before I came to Smash Bros (mostly because Roll _always_had to watch it back at home and would be royally angry if she missed _one_episode. I really didn't care for it because of the stupid way that people on it presented themselves, but as always, being a good sibling, I kept my mouth shut and watched it every single weekday at 10AM sharp.), and probably more now that I'm in it. The Smash Universe's version of the show is way different than what it was back in my world. In the Smash Version of the show, the contestants are mostly video game characters like us from many different worlds. Most of them are from Nintendo, but there are a few third party company characters who come in from time to time. The other day, I remembered seeing Pac-Man on it! It was a pleasure to at least know that he's doing fine, at least. I used to always watch the show just to see if anybody from my world would show up - like maybe someone besides me miraculously survived the Primid invasions in my world, but after a month of putting up with the show, I gave up and started to find the show annoying as I did before.

No sooner can I pick up the remote to change the channel, the door opens, revealing Wii Fit Trainer, looking a bit concerned

"Is everything alright in here?" she asks as she closes the door behind her.

"And since when did you care?!" I snap, crossing my arms as I sit up in my bed. "After what you did this morning, I don't really want to speak to you right now!"

Wii Fit Trainer sits on the edge of my bed, right next to me, ignoring my glare.

"Look, forget about this morning." she says. "I am trying to help you out here."

I don't say anything back, turning away from her to change the channel on the television, However, Wii Fit Trainer snatches the remote from me and throws it aside.

"What was that for!?" I snap.

"I understand you feel useless, Rock." Wii Fit Trainer says, ignoring my question.  
>"<em>Don't<em>call me Rock!" I snap at her, my eyes narrowing even more than they already are. "I only let my close friends call me that, and you aren't one of them! You can call me Mega Man, and that's _all _you may call me! The same goes for Villager!"

"I don't know why you're suddenly being snippy at me, but it's not appreciated!" Wii Fit Trainer raises her voice a bit, getting frustrated with me.

"I don't know, Trainer, you've only nearly killed me with an axe, insulted me, and just let Shadow put himself in danger without even trying to argue!" I list out. "And now you have the nerve to come in here and try to talk about it as if I'm cool with it now? Baloney! I'm _far _from being cool with it, Trainer!"

"Can't you just forget about this morning? You'd feel - "

"No, Wii Fit Trainer, I can't!" I snap. "Now get out of my room, now!"  
>"But Rock - "<p>

"That's _Mega Man _to you, now leave or I'll make you!" I have become angry at this point, about to blast her with my Mega Buster.

"Fine, but don't say that nobody tried to help you, because I did! You were who denied it! Hope you're happy!"  
><em>SLAM! <em>The door slams as she leaves, leaving me alone once again, where I'd rather be at this point. I pick up the remote and turn back on the TV to change the channel off of this dumb The Price is Right junk. I sigh as I flip usual not a thing is on , so I just turn off the TV again, leaving me in the silence of my room. Unfortunately, silence is even worse on me than _The Price is Right _blaring from the TV, as my thoughts start wander right back to what I'm trying to get away from. Sighing, I flip the TV back on, leaving _The Price is Right _on, just for the noise. I may hate the show, but at least it's noise that will prevent my mind from drifting off too much.

Just then, I hear a door slam, causing me to jolt up from my bed in shock. I quickly walk to the doorway and peek into the hallway.

The hallway is empty. There is no sign of anybody anywhere. I look around, noticing that every room door is closed, including Wii Fit Trainer's and Villager's. Villager is in his room, as I see the light shining from beneath the door, but Wii Fit Trainer must be asleep or in the gym since her light isn't on. Whatever, at least they aren't bickering with me, and as long as they're not I could give a crap less what they do.

I step out of my room and cautiously begin wandering the hallway, wanting to know what's up. It's when I get to the infirmary that I finally find out what all the commotion is about.

Nurse Chansey, who is always in the Mansion due to the fact that she doesn't fight in Smash Bros and had no desire to, is rushing around by herself, pulling someone on a gurney and into the OR. I honestly can't help but feel bad for her since she's by herself. Dr. Mario apparently used to help her, but Sonic says that he vanished back in July for reasons he wouldn't say, leaving Nurse Chansey by herself.

From my angle, I can't see who is on the gurney, but they are critically hurt, as I see dark crimson blood on the white blankets. Feeling obligated to do something, _anything _to help the poor Chansey out, I enter the infirmary without even asking to do so.

"Nurse Chansey, by any chance, could I - "

I stop in mid sentence, as at that moment as I catch a glimpse of who is on the gurney. Shadow himself is on that gurney, bleeding heavily from the chest. Immediately, anger and sadness raises in me, and I clench my fists in an attempt not to cry or break something in anger. At that moment, I notice Nurse Chansey turn to me.

"Mr. Mega Man," Nurse Chansey starts trying her very best to stay calm for her patient's sake. "I know you'd like to help, but things will go by much faster if you step out, please."

_No way am I leaving! I refuse to leave! It's part my fault that Shadow got hurt, and the least I can do is help him!_

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, walking to Shadow's gurney and looking at the gash on his chest.."Any internal injuries?"

"Mr. Mega Man, I asked you to leave, so please don't give me a hassle." Nurse Chansey says in a slightly snappy tone., quickly losing her cool. "It's for the better of everybody involved!"

"And I asked a question and I am not leaving this spot until I get an answer! don't care about "it's for the better of all involved if you leave" junk!"

"Look, I'll let you know as soon as I have updates." Nurse Chansey is trying her hardest to stay calm, but she is becoming angrier every second I stand in the way to her patient. "Now please move and let me do my job!"

"Answer my question and I'll go away!" I shout, blocking her way with my hands out at my sides.

Just then, the door swings open, revealing an annoyed Master Hand.

"Alright, what's going on in here?!" he demands.

_Oh snap..._

I forgot to tell you - the infirmary is right next to Master Hand's office, which means that any noise in the infirmary travels directly into his office. Unfortunately, I forgot that when I started arguing with Nurse Chansey as loud as I did. Then again, I was just so upset and angry at myself that Shadow got hurt that I honestly didn't care.

After Nurse Chansey explains the situation, I find myself being grabbed by my collar and lifted into Master Hand's office without even getting a chance to say my side of the story. Of course! Master Hand is always like that. Once the nurse, lunch lady, janitor, or any other Mansion staff member says their side of the story, the Smasher gets no say and is taken straight to Master Hand's office without question. Unfair if you ask me.

"Alright, so what was that all about?" Master Hand demands from me after he sets me down.

"All I wanted to do was help her out with Shadow, and she kept telling me to leave!" I say as calmly as I can, trying my best not to yell at him. I still am extremely upset that Shadow is hurt in part because of me and now I'm being prevented from trying to help him because of this Hand.

"Well, you ought to know by now that Nurse Chansey has a job to do, and it is for the better of everyone involved that you allow her to do her job -

"Baloney!" I interrupt Master Hand for the first time ever, getting up from my chair and kicking it across the office in frustration, causing it to slam against the desk. "Wii Fit Trainer and Villager must not have told you _what _hurt Shadow! Dark versions of Link and Toon Link attacked us, and he told us all to leave even when we were willing to help, and now he's hurt! Now that nurse won't let me help him out?! I'm expected to just sit here and do nothing?!"

Next thing I know, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are being called into the office.

"You rang?' Villager asks in an annoyed tone as he opens the door, Wii Fit Trainer behind him. They both sit down in the two empty swivel chairs in front of Master Hand's desk.

"First of all, why didn't you tell me the full story the first time I asked about what happened?" Master Hand snaps, not sounding pleased in us.

"Oh so now we're to blame when Mega Man could've -"

"_ENOUGH_!" Master Hand interrupts Villager before he can cause another argument. "We're not having any arguments this time. Now answer the question or you will be cleaning Wario's bathrooms tonight!"  
>"Well...we... didn't think about it..." Wii Fit Trainer quickly makes up a fib.<p>

"So, you're telling me that you didn't think about something as serious as this?" Master Hand's tone doesn't calm in the least as he shouts over them. "Unacceptable!"

"...Not like we didn't have anything else on our minds..." mumbles Wii Fit Trainer, looking briefly at me. I glare as I cross my arms.

"Do you know what you guys could have helped escalate?" Master Han continues. "Now, thanks to you guys, who knows what's going on with the other Smashers? You all thought whatever was on your minds was more important than them, and now they could be in even more danger than what they are already in! More people besides Shadow are probably hurt, and none of you thought to discuss it as soon as you came back? I'm disappointed in all of you!"

"Listen, we can make it up...well maybe I can." I say the last part softly.

"That's right, you all can and you all will!" Master Hand continues. "Since you all didn't think to tell me about this, you all can fix this yourselves!"

"_SAY WHAT?!_?" we all shout in unison, jaws wide open in shock

"You heard me!" Master Hand yells. "You all are fixing this yourselves - on your own without additional help from Shadow or any other Assist Trophy or any Pokeball summons or anybody else you can think of! Don't worry though... I'm confident you can do it, and it'll teach the three of you to band together for once instead of come into my office every five minutes bickering!"

"But Master Hand, be reasonable!" I shout.

"I _am_being reasonable, Mega Man." Master Hand nearly cuts me off. "And it's not up for discussion! You all have five minutes to pack up, and then I'd better see you three on my security cam, heading out!"

"But we don't even know what's happening or where to look!" Villager compains.

"Not to mention we could get hurt just like Shadow!" yells Wii Fit Trainer.

"I recommend starting where Shadow did and going from there, and about getting hurt, you all are Smash Bros for a reason!" Master Hand isn't letting up on his decision. "I suggest you get out of here and pack because you now have four minutes and counting to pack up and be out!"

Without another word spoken, I kick my chair across the room for the second time and head out to pack my things, slamming the door behind me. Little did I know, however, we were soon going to get some unexpected help...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Note that this story takes place before October of last year, when Sonic was confirmed for Smash Bros 4. Thus, in this story no one knows he's returning yet.<strong>_


	4. The Darkness Arrives

****Chapter Three: The Darkness Arrives****

After slamming what little things I could into a small bag, I'm ready to head out. This was certainly not the idea I had in mind when I asked to help. I wanted to do this _myself _without Wii Fit Trainer and Villager acting like lunatics for the entire journey, but It was Master Hand's orders for them to come, so I have no choice but to obey. I am hoping that if I just don't speak to them, we can quickly dol whatever we need to do to get Sonic and the Smashers back and be on our merry way with as little incident as possible. However, with those loons around, I know for sure that it won't be the case, sadly.

"_ONE MINUTE AND COUNTING TO GET YOUR BUTTS OUT THERE!_"Master Hand shouts from his office. "_59 SECONDS...58 SECONDS...57 SECONDS..."_

I quickly make my way down the hallway, Master Hand counting down the seconds as I do. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager also rush out of their rooms, making their way down the hallway alongside me. None of us say a word to each other as we make our way towards the courtyard.

"5..." Master Hand continues his countdown. "4...3..2...1..."

_SLAM!_

I slam the door out of the Mansion just barely after Master Hand gets "1" out. Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are still following me, but I barely notice them. Like I said before, I'm still angry at them for today's events, and honestly could care less what they are doing right now. I make my way back to the Tournament Building where we were before, and go through the spinning doors. This time, I could give a crap less about the whirl of wind I feel as I go through them, and I don't hold the doors for Villager or Wii Fit Trainer. I also don't seem to care about the fear I feel when we go up the elevator either. When we get back to the tourney room, it now smells like blood - in fact, it smells so much like blood that it makes me feel queasy If anything is enough to make me, a robot with artificial senses feel queasy, then it smells disgusting for sure.

Dark crimson blood is all over the carpet and splattered on the door, a few bits dripping down the door , making it look disturbingly creepy - like one of those haunted houses we all fear around Halloween. Tables and chairs are knocked over, some bloody, some not.

No sooner can I take another step to assess the other damages to the furniture in the room, I notice a piece of paper sitting on one of the tables, neatly folded in half. In fact, that particular table was the only one that surprisingly didn't get knocked over. Curious, I grab the paper and unfold it to see what it says. The letter is written in blood red ink in all capital letters and reads as follows:

****TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:****

****HELLO THERE. IF YOU'RE READING THIS LETTER, YOU'RE PROBABLY ONE OF THOSE PATHETIC NEWBIES, WONDERING WHERE THE HECK YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS ARE. WELL, LET ME TELL YOU. YOUR FRIEND SONIC IS PERFECTLY SAFE. HE'S LOCKED UP IN A LOVELY CAGE IN MY FORTRESS. IT WAS A PAIN TO GET HIM, I'LL TELL YOU. THAT GUY WOULDN'T STOP STRUGGLING FOR ANYTHING! LUCKILY FOR ME THOUGH, I JUST TRANQUILIZED HIM AND HE WENT STILL LIKE A RAG DOLL! DON'T WORR THOUGH - HE ISN'T HURT...WELL, NOT YET ANYWAY...****

****AS FOR ALL THE OTHER PATHETIC FIGHTERS YOU CALL FRIENDS, I CAN'T SAY THAT THEY ARE SO LUCKY. THEY'VE ALL BEEN BRAINWASHED BY DARK CHAOS ENERGY AND ARE SCATTERED AROUND THE PLACE, HUNTING YOU THREE DOWN. IF YOU ALL DON'T WATCH YOUR BACKS, YOU'RE PROBABLY BOUND TO GET ATTACKED BY ONE OF THEM BY THE TIME YOU EVEN FINISH READING THIS LETTER. ****

****DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO GET YOUR FRIENDS BACK TO REASON. YOUR FRIENDS ARE BRAINWASHED - THEY DON'T REMEMBER YOU OR ANYTHING ABOUT SMASH BROS, OR ANYBODY FROM THEIR UNIVERSE! ALL THEY KNOW NOW IS HOW TO KILL, AND THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GOING TO EVER SNAP THEM OUT OF IT IS TO KILL THEM YOURSELVES! EVEN IF YOU GET PAST THAT, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO GET YOUR BLUE FRIEND BACK. BY THE TIME YOU FIND WHERE I'M HIDING SONIC..IT'LL BE TOO LATE...FOR BY THEN, I WILL HAVE ALREADY TAKEN OVER THE WHOLE SMASH UNIVERSE!****

****GOOD LUCK...you'll need it...****

****- ANONYMOUS****

"Whoever this person is, they are crazy as heck." Villager speaks up, looking over my shoulder to read the letter.

"Pretty much any evil doer is, Villager." Wii Fit Trainer responds, standing beside him.

"Look, we don't have time for arguing so keep it to yourself!" I snap,, a bit annoyed that those two decided it was good to hover over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. "We have to figure out what we are going to do about this, and how we're going to do it and we need to figure it out fast! From the sounds of it, Sonic and the other Smashers don't have much time. This evil guy's doing something to them,. and something very serious!"

"Right." Wii Fit Trainer says, quickly forgetting about her and Villager's argument. Villager also seems to forget about the argument as well and is standing attentively, listening to me. He nods his agreement.

"Well first, how about try and figure out who this "anonymous" guy is?" Wii Fit Trainer suggests after a bit. "I mean, knowing who he is will help us figure out what exactly we're up against.."

I start to nod,, but am suddenly startled when something grabs me from behind. by surprise, causing me to yelp I struggle in the person's grip for about five minutes before I feel myself getting shocked by dark energy, putting my core into shock. My vision fizzles a bit as a result, I clutch my chest, taking deep breaths to try and soothe the pain, but the shock just won't quit. Before long, I black out. The last thing I hear before fainting is Wii Fit Trainer yelling my name and something falling onto the ground.

* * *

><p>It takes a long while, but some time later, I finally start to pick up slight sounds within my auditory processors. However, I am unable to move at all, or even open my eyes. I try to open my eyes, but they're so heavy that I feel as if they are superglued shut. My thoughts are all a haze. In fact, I don't know where we are or what we are doing anymore. My helmet must have fallen off, as I can feel the slight wind blowing my hair. I don't mind it thoug, as the wind actually feels good, since I am overwhelmed with heat. My chest doesn't hurt as much, but my core is obviously still in shock.<p>

"Okay, creepy guy, I am going to personally kick your butt for that!" Villager shouts upon seeing what happened. "Why'd you have to go and hurt my friend like that, huh?"

_Don't worry, he isn't dead...YET! _The creepy voice responds from the other side, followed by evil laughter that's enough to make me cringe.

"If you're trying to be scary, you're sure failing miserably at it!" Wii Fit Trainer yells, "Now al other things aside, what's your business here and what did you do to Mega Man?!"

_I'm ust was paying you all a visit...I thought you would like to at least know who I am before you are sent to your doom! I saw you got my letter. Nice to see that you took the time out of your busy day to read it!_

"You wrote that letter?" Wii Fit Trainer's tone doesn't calm in the least as she asks this. "What have you done to Rock, you monster?! More importantly, where's Sonic and where are our friends?! I bet you didn't do anything good to them! You look like you've never had good intentions, that you just use people for your dirty work!"

"Heck, I think you stole Shadow's body for all I know!" Villager chimes in.

_Don't worry, your friend's just taking a nap right now. He'll be up in a few minutes, so don't worry...well, don't worry too much anyway. As for Sonic, he's fine, enjoying a lovely cage in my fortress, chains and all! And your friends...they're a little brainwashed at the moment. Did you not read my letter?!_

"I swear if you hurt Rock, Sonic, or ANY of the Smashers, poisoned them, or took control of them I am going to - "

_BANG! _

It's at that moment that I finally get the energy to open my eyes. My blurry vision slowly fizzles into view, and I see a glimpse of Wii Fit Trainer and Villager hitting the wall, blood dripping from both of them. Ignoring the stinging in my chest, Itry to get up to get them, but before I can do so, a black and grey-blue hedgehog with creepy reptilian green eyes approaches me. He resembled Shadow in almost every way but his color scheme, and the fact that he has no mouth. No sooner can I open my mouth to say something, the hedgehog pins me down onto the floor and summons a lbit of dark energy, before quickly shoving it into my chest, causing me to yelp in pain. I would have activated my Mega Buster and blasted him away, but I can't, as his grip is too strong. However, I can still kick, and that's exactly what I do., despite the fact that doing so will just worsen my wound. I notice my own synthetic blood spewing from my chest and leaking onto the ground.

_Being uncooperative eh?Consider this a favor. Your best friend is going to die, along with all of your other friends, as they need to be killed to be taken out of their trance. You'll just live in depression, dealing with the guilt of even more friends lost. because of your failures. Even more, you won't have to see those arguing idiots over there ever again!" _He points to Villager and Wii Fit Trainer, who are frozen in fear at seeing me in such a state_. "Isn't that what you want? To be rid of those arguing idiots?! And if that isn't enough, if you just die now, you'll see your friends again...and your family..." _He then makes me look at him, forcing me to look straight into his reptillian eyes. "_Don't you miss your family?"_

"Who the heck are you?!" I shout, my anger returning to me, hiding my inner sadness. I am still kicking against the hedgehog's grip, refusing to give up the fight despite the blood spewing throughout the room. I feel dizzy, but I shake it off.

_My name is Mephiles The Dark, and that's all you need to know...Now cooperate and make my job easier. I don't want to do this, but it's for your own good. I'm just trying to make you the happiest._

As I am opening my mouth to speak again, the hedgehog, known as Mephiles, takes advantage and shoves blasts me once again in the chest. However, I put my arm in front of me to block it, which saved my core, but at the same time, blasted part of my arm clean off, causing synthetic blood to squirt everywhere. My systems immediately go haywire, due to the shock of losing a limb so quickly. It goes numb for a moment before I feel excruciating pain, bits of wiring hanging off of my disassembled arm.. Villager and Wii Fit Trainer gasp, but are too afraid to even make a move (some brave people, right!?)

"I...I... w...won't let you..." I say through my shakes, lifting my buster up and charging it, despite the fact that holding it feels like lifting a 2 ton weight.

_Do you really think you can do anything? You're losing too much blood as it is...You can't possibly make it...You'll-_

_BANG! _

Mephiles is suddenly knocked off of me. Suddenly, I see a familiar person, but it's a blur, as my vision is starting to fade away due to the blood loss. However, I do manage to see a brief glimpse of a familiar yellow scarf.

_Oh my gosh..._

That was my last thought before I blacked out completely.


	5. It Reaches The End of the Line

****Chapter Four: It Reaches the End of the Line****

When I finally open my eyes, I realize that I've been brought to the Smash Mansion's infirmary. The only reason I know this is because of that bright, ever-annoying light that shines right above me. I find it funny how they expect people to sleep with that light shining in their faces like that. I look behind me, noticing that I've been hooked up to almost every single kind of monitor possible. First of all, I'm hooked up to an emergency ventilation regulator. I've only been hooked up to one of those once, and that was back at home when I was nearly killed thanks to another one of Dr. Wily's weapons. They're supposed to help me breathe better, but personally, I think that they are painful as heck and only make it harder to breathe. I also notice that I've been plugged into an emergency energy regulator. Not surprising about that, given that I had my energy severely drained by having my core tampered with. Personally, I am shocked I survived the whole battle - when I blacked out, I thought that for sure I was scrap metal. What shocks me the most, however, is the fact that there is someone else who is quite familiar to me in the bed next to me, out cold.

"P...Proto?" I question in shock.

I always recognize him from that yellow scarf he always wears and his black visor that always covers his eyes. I can hardly believe that he survived the destruction of my world...I thought for sure that everybody but me (and Rush, Beat, and Elec Man, of course) had died that day. In addition to shock, I feel a sense of hope - that maybe now that Dr. Wily is out of his life, Proto Man will actually be able to be a brother to me again. But then again, who knows - I've started to realize that he's become a lost soul lately. As much as I want him to come back and be a brother to me, at the same time, I'm not sure if he ever will be capable of doing so.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted when Nurse Chansey comes in with her equipment. My guess is that she's in here to do vitals checks. She's required to do those once every few hours, more often with critical condition patients. I look up as she comes over to me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mega Man, it's wonderful to see you back in the realm of the living." Nurse Chansey says with a smile. "I've just got to check your vitals."

"How are the others?" I say, wanting to know how everyone else is., not caring how I am doing myself.

"Well, it's going to take me awhile to tell you, so let me get started on my work first" Nurse Chansey says, pulling out her equipment. She has to get a separate basket of tools specifically for me because I'm considered a "Special" patient - meaning that I need different care than most because I'm a human-like robot. She first grabs the thermometer. "Alright, say "ah"."

I do so. I hate it when I have to do that stuff, but it's the only way that she's going to get a temperature on me. She sticks the thermometer in my mouth, and then takes it back out when it beeps. She sighs as she looks at what it says.

"You've still got a horrible fever, but it least it wasn't like what it was when you came." Nurse Chansey says, putting the thermometer away before I can even see what it said. "You would have died had Proto Man not brought you in here. You were so badly overheated that I had to break out the hot mitts just to get you into bed! Not to mention the blood loss...It took hours just to refill your blood systems. Anyway, onwards to report about the others. Wii Fit Trainer and Villager are both stable. Just some scratches and gashes, but they will be free to go shortly."

I smile, happy that they'll be fine. "I am glad that they're going to be alright...How are Shadow and Proto Man doing?"

Nurse Chansey falls silent for a moment. Her cheerful smile turns into a sad frown.

"Well, Shadow is currently in the trauma unit in the back of the infirmary." she starts, fidgeting with her hands. "He still hasn't come to yet, and honestly, I don't know if he will at all."

"He will." I say. "You forget that he's the Ultimate Life Form. He can live through pretty much anything. I just hope he wakes up soon...The less time that he is in pain, the happier I am."

I'm refusing to tell Nurse Chansey that I still feel that it's my fault that Shadow is hurt in the first place. I still feel that if I hadn't decided to listen to him when he told us to leave and taken my chances to help him, that he wouldn't be hurt. But once again, my fears of him kicking my butt got in the way.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted when I hear a loud bang come from the other room. It almost sounds like a gunshot. Immediately, I stand up, yanking all of the machinery from me and leave the room. to see what's going on.

"What do you think you're doing?!" yells Nurse Chansey, rushing after me. " You're in no condition to be out of bed! Get back here!"

She rushes after me, but I am too fast for her, even in my weakened state. As I rush down the hall, I hear another shot, then a yelp. As I get closer, I realize that it's coming from the room across from mine. Not caring what may happen, to me due to running on a still healing core, I fling open the door.

The room is a mess. The bed, where Villager was once laying is now flipped over onto its side and Villager is in the corner of the room shaking in fear. Wii Fit Trainer is also there, with Villager's axe out, prepared to fight.

No sooner can I figure out what is going on, I'm suddenly tackled to the ground and kicked to ensure that I'm down. My core starts to hurt again, but I ignore it. I look up, spotting that dark version of Link that we'd seen before. Dark Toon Link can barely be seen behind him, going after Villager and Wii Fit Trainer.

"You know what, I'm starting to get tired of you two..." I say in between gritted teeth, slowly standing up. Unlike the time I was tackled down by Mephiles, I am able to activate my Mega Buster, and that's exactly what I do. I rush over and let off a Spark Shot, shocking Dark Link, causing him back off and fly backwards a bit. I ignore the surge of pain that goes through me as I shock him. It's probably leftover effects from my injury, and it should hopefully go away given some time. Right now, my primary focus is fighting these guys off.

Immediately after Dark Link lets go of me, I summon two Metal Blades - one in each hand. Unfortunately, in the second that it took me to switch weapons, Dark Link got a chance to rush at me, sword out, and I am barely able to throw the Metal Blades in time to save myself from being stabbed in the chest. Due to that, the Metal Blades missed their target and end up wedged in the wall on the other side of me and I stumble backwards, into the wall. Dark Link slashes me in the face causing a huge cut to form across my face. I ignore it though, and use Flame Blast, then my sliding attack to shove him towards the wall on the other side of the room. He hits the wall, and for a second, I think that I've knocked him out. for now

I peer over to the other side of me, seeing how Villager and Wii Fit Trainer are doing against Dark Toon Link. Villager can handle an axe, I'll tell you. He's slamming the axe down on Dark Toon Link, showing no mercy. Most of his swings simply clash against Dark Toon Link's sword being as how the little guy's no slouch when it comes to a sword, but those that hit give severe injury. Wii Fit Trainer is helping out by throwing some of the dictionaries she had left over from her workouts at Dark Toon Link. I can't help but to smile at the fact that they are doing so well...and for once, aren't arguing like loons.

I am startled when Dark Link wakes up and slashes me in the back of the head with his sword. I slam onto the ground, but quickly pick myself up nonetheless. I'm coughing up my blood, but I ignore that and use my Top Spin despite the pain it brings my head, quickly spinning to face him and releasing a quickly charged Charge Shot into his face. This time it's Dark Link's turn to hit the wall, and I give him no time to get back up. Wanting to do something quick and easy, I fire off simple, rapid Plasma Shots at him. Sure, they don't do a ton of damage, but that tiny bit of damage done a ton of time s piles iup pretty fast. However, it isn't long before Dark Link figures out my strategy and puts up his shield, deflecting the Plasma Shots. I slide underneath him and attempt to slam him into the wall, but he grabs me by my leg and slams me into the wall again.

Ouch...

My vision fizzles out, then back in, and I feel fresh blood dripping from my mouth. However, I wipe it away and get back onto my feet. I shove Dark Link into the wall, when I hear a battle cry from Wii Fit Trainer.  
>"You're so unbalanced...let me fix that!" she shouts, hurling a dictionary at Dark Link. It knocks him out cold, and I notice a dark aura flow out of him. His shadowy features disappear and he seems to go back to the Link we once knew - except now he's badly injured, mostly by my attacks. I feel a pang of guilt run through me as I realize that I've injured one of my fellow Smashers. It's so bad, I can only stare, mouth open in shock.<p>

"No...No...I..." I start, but am too overcome by my emotions and pain to speak properly. I slump into a sitting position on the ground, eye lubrication in my eyes at what I just did to my fellow Smasher. Blood drips from my mouth and I cough a little.

"Shh...don't talk, Rock." Wii Fit Trainer tries to calm me down. "You did what you had to do. It was the only way, or else you would have been scrap metal!"

"But...But..." I start, but blood just fills my mouth. Wii Fit Trainer sighs and puts the trash can in my lap before turning to leave.

"I'm going to go get Nurse Chansey." Wii Fit Trainer says. "You'd better not move from that spot either!"

I don't answer. Instead I just look blankly into the trash can, spitting out the blood that's leaking from my mouth as I mentally replay the events that just happened a few minutes ago . Wii Fit Trainer was right - I had no option, but at the same time, this is a fellow Smasher that was hurt. A fellow Smasher that I hurt, and I can' never take that back even though I didn't mean it. I feel horrible, to say the least.

I look over and notice that Villager and Wii Fit Trainer have taken down Dark Toon Link. Like Link, Toon Link went back to normal, and is unconscious, just as badly injured as Link is. Villager is leaned against the wall, seeming to be in just as much, if not more, shock and devastation as I am at seeing Link and Toon Link's states.

It's at that moment that a new thought gets in my head...Perhaps not a thought, but more of a realization: Whatever Mephiles did to the Smashers, he wanted them and us experience pain. Why else would he have made it that they would not go back to normal unless they were knocked out? Why else would he force them to attack us and us to have no choice but to fight them? Mephiles _wants _us to be emotionally unstable...he _wants _us to hate each other, to blame ourselves for the injuries caused to our friends. if we're all a crazy mess, we won't be able to continue on. By being emotional, we're giving him what he wants!

"No!" I shout, suddenly throwing the trash can down onto the ground. It clangs onto the ground and lands on its side.

Villager looks up. "Are you alright?" he asks me, shocked to hear me speak.

I shakily stand up, not caring that Wii Fit Trainer will flip when she comes in and sees me standing while I'm so hurt. "I'm done standing here wallowing in self-pity! That's exactly what Mephiles wants us to do! If we're wallowing in our own self-pity, we won't want to go on and save the others! And guess what? I refuse to give him what he wants! It hurts, don't get me wrong, but we can't let Mephiles know it does! We have to get out there, save the others, and kick his butt so that we can get Sonic back before any more innocent people get hurt! Already Shadow's hurt, and so were we!"

"Even so, we don't even know where the others are, let alone where Mephiles is!" Villager argues. "That, and you're a wreck as it is! If you go out there, you're going to just kill yourself! I know you want to help, as do all of us, but it just can't be done right now."

_It just can't be done right now... _

_UGH! _That statement makes me mad just hearing it, and to show my anger, I clench my fists tightly.

"...It can't be done right now?!" I say, trying my hardest not to snap. "So that's it? It can't be done right now?! That's all you're going to say? Who knows what pain Mephiles is subjecting the other Smashers to, especially Sonic! Don't you know what he's capable of?"

"..Uh, I don't know the guy." Villager says.

I sigh, sitting back down to rest my aching body. It's obvious he didn't play that crappy Sonic game, Sonic '06. Maybe in a way, it was good that he didn't get subjected to the annoying glitches, (and me busting the Playstation 3 because I got so mad at the RIDICULOUS bugs and glitches) but because he didn't play the game, Villager knows nothing about what Mephiles can do. I do. Too weak to get up and get the game and show him the cutscene, I decide to try and say it myself.

"Mephiles is not a force to be reckoned with - he killed Sonic before...in one hit." is all I can say. "That's the easiest way to put it."

"Then Sonic's a zombie?" Villager asks, and I face-palm.

"No, he's not." I say. "He got revived."

"How...?"

"Uh, I don't wanna say the full details, but let's just say some princess kissed him and he came back to life."

"Ohhhhh!" Villager starts giggling. "Sonic's got a girlfriend! Sonic -"

"Then all of it got erased in the end, or so I hear. Nobody else knows about the events except for Sonic, Shadow, and Silver...I guess maybe that's why Shadow thought to fight those Shadow Smashers on his own." I say. "But that's beside the point now. Mephiles is not supposed to be here anymore. He's supposed to be sealed away in his Darkness Sceptre or whatever that thing was..."

"Then, if we find that and defeat Mephiles, could we seal him away again?" Villager says to himself.

Just then, the door opens, revealing Wii Fit Trainer with a bottle of water.

"Sorry for taking so long, Nurse Chansey is busy with Shadow right now." she says. "She told me to give you this water for now and she'll be out here in a minute."

I shakily stand myself up. "I'm fine...we don't have time to be laying around here anymore."

"Yeah, right." Wii Fit Trainer says. "You were just coughing up blood a few minutes ago. You've got to rest, or you're - "

"I know, I know." I interrupt her. "But there isn't time for that now. We have to help the other Smashers and rescue Sonic."

Wii Fit Trainer sighs.

"I know you want to help, as-"

"Don't start the crap Villager handed me because I'm not listening." I interrupt. "I am going to go out and find Mephiles, and there's nothing you guys can say that will change my mind."

"But you'll kill yourself..." Wii Fit Trainer mumbles.

"Maybe I will." I say. "But I'd feel better dying trying to help them than not trying at all!"

"But even so, we have no clue where Mephiles is!" Wii Fit Trainer yells. "It's silly to just wander around aimlessly especially while you're hurt and in need of a doctor!"

"I'm sure we'll find clues on the way." I say. "My guess is that he spewed Shadow Smashers all over the place, so I'm sure one of them has some clues on where Mephiles is."

Wii Fit Trainer sighs.

"I guess there's no stopping you, so I don't think we have much of a choice but to agree." she says. "But, I'm still keeping an eye on you and if you faint, I'm taking you back here, no questions."

"Fine." I say, getting up and heading for the door.

As I leave, I notice that Proto Man is no longer in the bed that we left him in. Instead, there's just a piece of paper on the nightstand with red ink reading "Thank You" and a little smiley face - just like the ones he used to draw back at home. I sigh to myself, wishing that one day he would come back and stay, but I secretly know that that'll never happen. But I can still dream, right? At least he's alive, and that relieves me alot.

I pick up the paper and shove it aside before heading out the door, determined to save the Smashers and Sonic before it's too late.


	6. The New Villian

**Chapter Five: The Other Villian**

_W__HAT?!_

"I'm sorry, but Link and Toon Link are off the radar - one of the Newbies must have taken them down." a figure off in the distance says. Due to how weak I feel from cold and being beaten, my vision is blurred to the point that I can't see the mystery person - they just look like a blob of colors, mostly black and some bits of orangey-yellow.. Mephiles is currently sitting in his hover chair (Which I'm pretty sure he stole) Mephiles hasn't killed me yet, but on the bright side, he hasn't hurt me any further either. I'm just colder and weaker than I was when I first came in.

_Those pathetic newbies think that they can take me down?! I will have no more of this! _ Mephiles shouts, flinging his chair across the room as he gets out of it. It bangs against my cage and I flinch in pain from the impact.

"Well, the other Shadow Smashers are still around, so it's not the end of the world." the voice in the distance says. "Besides, if Mega Man is going to show his pathetic butt here, I will take him down, and you know - "

_Please! I don't want to hear that crap! _Mephiles interrupts, sounding angry. _He's sent you to the trash heap numerous times only for that pathetic excuse for a villain, Dr. Wily to fix you and send you at it again. Of course, that was until you left him - and Mega Man still sent you to the trash heap! So don't hand me the crap that you're going to destroy him because you're full of it. I'm only keeping you around for guard duty. And that's the ONLY reason I didn't let you die back in your destroyed universe!_

"And Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sent you away when you were fused with a GOD!" the voice in the distance argues. "So I don't see where you have room to talk!"

I can't help but laugh quietly to myself as they argue on. Whoever the other guy is, I applaud him for having the guts to argue with Mephiles. I would be doing the same thing, but I know better - I really don't want to be killed again by him and have to have some princess kiss me to revive me again. Trust me, when I found out Elise did that, I about puked even though I wouldn't be here if she hadn't.

I lean against the cold wall, my back now numb. I attempt to curl up, trying to chase a little bit of body heat, but with the chains attached to me, it's another useless attempt. My thoughts start drifting off to the others. Man, I hope they're alright. I already heard Mephiles saying that he'd taken control over the other Smashers except for Wii Fit Trainer, Mega Man, and Villager, and sent them all out to defeat them so that nothing would be standing in the way of him taking over the Smash Universe. I hope that the newbies were able to take them down without actually killing them, or worse, being killed themselves by brainwashed Smashers. I shake my head a bit, looking at Mephiles again.

I can't believe Mephiles is still alive! I could have sworn that Shadow, Silver, and I had killed him awhile back when he fused with Iblis and became Solaris. If that didn't take Mephiles out, I'm not sure what will. Perhaps there is no way to truly be rid of him, but perhaps there's a way to seal him away for good. I sure hope that the newbies can figure it out, and soon. I hate feeling so helpless and dependant on someone else, but at this point, I don't have much of an option. I can't move even if I tried. I close my eyes for the third time since I was here.

_ENOUGH! _

My eyes fly open at that moment to Mephiles' scream of frustration. Apparently, he's had enough of the other person's arguing. I look up as a glass flies across the room and shatters.

"Ha ha, you missed me!" the mystery voice teases.

_Alright, if you think you're so great, go out there and find those newbies! I don't care what you do with Wii Fit Trainer and Villager, but I want that robotic boy alive and brought here immediately! Preferably UNHARMED, thank you!_

Without another word spoken, I hear the door slam as someone walks out of the room. Feeling a fresh wave of dizziness come over me, I faint out again as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEANWHILE...<strong>_

"So where to?" Wii Fit Trainer asks, growing impatient as we make our way through the forest. On our way through, we encountered Dark Ike, Dark Marth, and Dark Pit. We downed them just like we had with Dark Toon Link and Dark Link, and could only hope that Nurse Chansey or Master Hand got them back to the Mansion, since we don't have time o turn back around for them. All three of us are quite exhausted, but we're traveling on nonetheless.

"I'm guessing we just keep on going in the direction we're going." I state after a bit. 'I mean, if we're seeing more Shadow Smashers, then we're on the right track, right?"

"I guess you're right, but I'd still like to have a sense of direction as to where we're going." Wii Fit Trainer continues. "I mean, right now, it seems as if we're wandering around aimlessly."  
>"And I'm getting hungry!" Villager complains. "Can we please stop for a break?"<p>

"A break actually doesn't sound that bad." Wii Fit Trainer says. "Let's break just for a little while to rest ourselves. We won't be of any use to anyone exhausted."

I sigh. Although Wii Fit Trainer is right, I don't want to take a break now. I know that I am exhausted, but I am afraid that if I stop to rest, we might get attacked again and not be able to defend ourselves since we won't be on gaurd. However, since Wii Fit Trainer and Villager are heading to sit down, I have no choice but to comply. I sit down, leaning my back against a tree., panting a little

"I wish that we could go back to the Mansion and get some food... Villager starts to complain.

"That's what, the third time you've brought that up?!" Wii Fit Trainer yells. "What part of no, we're not getting food until we're done don't you understand?!"

"But you said it yourself, what good are we going to be if we're exhausted?!" Villager goes on. "Hunger's included in that, right?"

"Villager, be quiet about the food!" I snap, turning to him. "We're not going back, not when we've gone this far out. We'll go back to the Mansion after we have Sonic back. Think about it - if you're hungry now, I'm sure you can only imagine what Sonic is feeling."

"Oh no...That's horrible!" Villager yelps. "We'd better get up right now and help him!"

"Come on, you two, be reasonable!" yells Wii Fit Trainer. "We're going to sit here for five minutes, rest up and then take off."

I don't bother saying anything else to them, as I know that my words will just fall upon deaf ears either way. Instead, I return to my spot against the tree, my thoughts drifting off.

I do hope that Sonic's alright. I know what Mephiles is capable of, and he can end everything at any second he feels like it. The longer we sit here, the more time he has to just kill Sonic. Even more, what the heck could he want Sonic for anyway? What is he looking to accomplish? Why is he brainwashing Smashers? There just has to be so much more to this whole thing than what we know. But what?

SNAP!

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when I hear the snap of a twig. Someone else is here. Probably another one of the Dark Smashers. Although I'm exhausted, I force myself up and activate my Mega Buster, ready to fight. I gasp as a familiar figure comes out from the shadows.

"Long time, no see..." he said. "Did you miss me?"

_**This is now the end of my pre-written chapters. Please note that aftr this chapter, updates to this story are going to be a lot less frequent. However, I plan on trying to update this story at least once a week (no more one and two month delays!), so don't worry! More is coming soon! **_

_**Keep reading, and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
